Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations
Crash! Secret Operations is the first part of a two part tribute to Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, which concludes with One Power. Synopsis With the next fortune being "UAOH", the Gokaigers seek out their next clue until they find a sign at an amusement park that says "greater power found here", and they find Momo Maruo, the former OhPink of the Ohranger team. However, Basco has also managed to find this greater power, and has approached Gorou Hoshino, the former OhRed. Plot At UAOH HQ, Gorou Hoshino learns that the Earth Defense Force has been wiped out and the Changemen's Greater Power taken as he tells his aide Momo Maruo that they must begin their own operation. On the Gokai Galleon, confused by Navi's fortune being "Uao" (sounding like "Wow"), the crew thinks it might have something to do with a roller coaster. They head to an amusement park for clues as they find Momo with a sign as she calls out for the Gokaigers. After she is formally introduced to the pirates by Gai, Momo reveals that she will give them the Ohrangers' Greater Power in return for a series of menial tasks. The Gokaigers agree until the tasks start to wear on the others when Joe points out that Momo is hiding something from them. Confronting her, Momo reveals that she has been keeping the Gokai Galleon crew distracted so Gorou can deal with Basco ta Jolokia so he can get back the Greater Powers that the privateer took. Elsewhere, Gorou has contacted Basco to lure him into a trap with a trade which may provide intel on the coordinates of the Gigant Horse. As Gorou's plan fails, with Basco's summoned warriors disarming the explosives laced around the building, Momo prepares to give the Gokai Galleon crew her team's power as ordered so Basco can not claim it. However, Captain Marvelous refuses to be given something that he intends to take by force as he and his crew arrive at Gorou's location to help him just as Basco began to steal the Ohranger's Greater Power from him. Deciding to let the Gokaigers fight their way, Gorou and Momo stand aside as Basco has his warriors fight them. As Gokai Silver takes to Gojyujin to defeat Wolzard Fire and Zubaan, the rest of the Gokaigers assume the forms of the Ohrangers while receiving the team's greater power. By using the Ohrangers' signature attacks, the Gokaigers manage to defeat the warriors as Gokai Silver gets the Ranger Keys before Sally can retrieve them. With no more Ranger Keys in his possession, Basco seems defenseless as he signals Sally to stand aside when Captain Marvelous charges him. However, Basco reveals his true monstrous form before breaking Gai's arm and easily crippling the rest of the crew (while Damaras watches from the Gigant Horse ''with interest). After revealing that he has the greater powers of the Changemen, the Flashmen and the Maskmen, Basco spares the Gokaigers' lives so they can continue with their quest and make his job of getting the Greatest Treasure in the Universe easier. As Gorou and Momo arrive to help the fallen heroes, Marvelous vows revenge against Basco. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Tamao Sato as Momo Maruo (OhPink†) *Masaru Shishido as Gorou Hoshino (OhRed†) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Kei Hosogai as Basco ta Jolokia Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in ''Crash!! Secret Operations: **GokaiRed - OhRed **GokaiBlue - OhBlue **GokaiYellow - OhYellow **GokaiGreen - OhGreen **GokaiPink - OhPink **GokaiSilver - Go-On Wings, Gold Mode Ranger Key Summons *With his Extra Ranger/Bangai Hero Ranger Keys, Basco summons manifestations of Extra Rangers/Bangai Heroes to fight against the Gokaigers. **GokaiRed - DekaMaster, DekaSwan **GokaiBlue - Black Lion Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele **GokaiYellow - Hime ShinkenRed **GokaiGreen - Signalman **GokaiPink - MagiMother **GokaiSilver - Wolzard Fire, Zubaan *Gai is the only male Gokaiger to fight 2 Extra Rangers with the same gender, but come from different series. Elements/Homages to Ohranger *The title of this episode homages Ohranger in it's structure: like many of the early episodes, the title begins with an exclamation (with two exclamation points), followed by a subject tied to the exclamation that is connected to the episode. *The usage of Zubaan both as Basco's ally and as the opponent of the mecha connects to Gunmajin, a similar mecha-like being used in Ohranger like Zubaan was in Boukenger, as well as the aspect that the main enemy of the Ohranger were an army of machines. Trivia *Despite this being the Ohranger tribute episode, Gai does not change into KingRanger when the Gokaigers become the Ohrangers. This is because Gai was busy battling a enlarged Wolzard Fire and Zubaan in GouJyuJin. Storywise it can also link to the next episode where the five core Gokaigers are the ones to utilize the OhRanger greater power. *This episode opens with Basco attacking a male member of the Earth Defense Force and taking the ultimate power of the Changemen. Presumably, this man is a Changeman, but his face isn't shown so his identity is unknown. He could be either Hiryuu Tsurugi (Change Dragon), Shou Hayate (Change Griffin) or Yuuma Oozora (Change Pegasus). **This episode has also shown that Basco had offscreen stolen the Greater Powers of Flashman and Maskman. Not that all of Basco's stolen Greater Powers succeeded each other. *This is the only tribute episode where a song from a previous Super Sentai other than the theme song plays. In this case, Nijiro Crystal Sky. *With their claim of the remaining 9 Bangai Hero Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers now possess every Ranger Key in existence. *As of this episode, the only Greater Powers that are left unclaimed are Battle Fever, Sun Vulcan, Fiveman, Kakuranger, and Megaranger. External links *Episode 31 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes